


when the rain stops

by kwonso_onyoung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not really though, nobody knows he exists, one child per family law, population crisis AU, soonyoung an wonu are neighbors, this is gonna be sad, wonwoo is a sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonso_onyoung/pseuds/kwonso_onyoung
Summary: the earth is facing its biggest crisis yet. too many people, not enough resources. in order to combat this, the world leaders have enforced a worldwide ban on multiple childbirths from a single family. however, there's always a few who make it through and are born anyways. jeon wonwoo is one of them, and his neighbor, kwon soonyoung, doesn't know how to mind his own business.





	when the rain stops

soonyoung’s morning always went the same way. as soon as he woke up, he would open the blinds of his windows and look outside. and every morning, he would be greeted by the sight of his neighbor’s house. a clean looking white house, with no cars in the driveway. the adults had already left for work, and their daughter for school. that’s how it always went, and that’s how it would always go. at least, that’s what soonyoung thought. and that was the case, until today.

the sound of an alarm rang out through soonyoung’s room. he carefully opened his eyes, but the sun was too bright for his eyes. his bed was warm, and the sun that gently peeked through the window felt nice on his skin. but, life must go on, and he had to get up, whether he wanted to or not. 

finally, he sat up and stretched. aftering wiping the sleep from his eyes, he decided it was time to get up. when he got out of bed, soonyoung opened up his blinds like he always did. except, there was something wrong today.

in the top left corner of the house, a light shone through the curtains. at first, soonyoung thought he was just tired and delusional. he gently rubbed his eyes, but when he placed his hands at his side again, the light didn’t go away. it was definitely there, and he certainly wasn’t imagining it. at least, he hoped not, because he had way too much going on right now to start losing it at the ripe age of 21.

that’s strange… they’ve never accidentally left a light on before, he thought to himself. it must just be a mistake… that’s all. and he believed that. until, he saw the curtains flicker and a shadowy figure pass by.

 

“i’m so sorry that your life has to be like this,” is the earliest thing wonwoo can remember his mother telling him. he was eight, supposed to be entering his first day of third grade. but instead, he had to sit and watch as his sister went off to the first day of seventh grade, and his parents left for their jobs. without him.

the thing was, he was never supposed to be born. after the earth’s population hit 10 billion, the world leaders came together to enforce a new universal law, one that banned multiple childbirths from a single family. if a sibling were to be discovered, they should be executed immediately, and the parents imprisoned. so, when wonwoo was born into a family that already had a child, his parents had two options.

turn him over, or have him live a lonely life in solidarity, where his only human contact was with his family. to the rest of the world, jeon wonwoo didn’t exist. it was a sad life, and sometimes he just wished he hadn’t been born at all.

but wonwoo knew better. he knew his parents could have turned him in and went on with their lives as if it never happened. but, they didn’t. so wonwoo had no choice but to continue living this life that his parents had given to him. even if it came with a lot of rules.

he lived in the attic of their house from 6am to 5pm. no lights were to be turned on until a family member returned home. there was no music, no tv, no cooking. basically, no fun. he was not to open any windows or look through the curtains. although unlikely, someone could see him, and that would be the end for his family. even though it would be hard for most children, this was all wonwoo had ever known. so, he followed the rules.

during the day, he would study. his parents believed that he shouldn’t be deprived of an education just because he wasn’t able to go to school. he studied every subject and worked twice as hard as anyone else. he figured that his parents sacrificed so much for him to live, the least he could do was return the favor through being a good kid. 

in his spare time, he would play with his toys or read other books. wonwoo probably had thousands of books, and he had read each of them multiple times. at the age of 9, he read at a high school level. and his choice of book was not limited by language. he read in korean, english, french, spanish, italian, japanese, and more. you name a language, wonwoo probably spoke it.

he also loved music. however, he couldn’t listen to or play any until his family was home. wonwoo would play the piano for his mother as she cooked dinner. he was basically a perfect child. his parents found it such a shame that the rest of the world would never be able to know who jeon wonwoo was, but they had no other choice.

wonwoo lived his life like this for 21 years. he never strayed from the routine. it was too dangerous, and he didn’t think he was worth risking the lives of his parents. the day to day life was fine for wonwoo, it was all he had ever known. but, he would be lying if he said he never got jealous of his older sister.

when she came home, she would always bring back stories. stories of school, sports, the mall, beaches, friends. friends… wonwoo wondered what that was like. he had only ever heard about them in his books, or from his sister. that was the thing he disliked the most about his life. but instead of sulking about it, he made a decision. at the age of 10, wonwoo decided that he was the only friend he needed in this life.

it’s not so bad, wonwoo would tell himself. and who knows, maybe one day the sibling law will be lifted and he can integrate into society. become a real person, that existed outside of the walls of his house. the only place wonwoo had ever known. and he held onto that hope. but after two decades, it got a little hard.

***

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first time ever writing a fic so uhh im sorry if its terrible I Am Trying My Best . please let me know if you like it by giving kudos or commenting! ill try to update this soon but please be patient, as i am a struggling high school student. also this was not beta read or anything so sorry for any mistakes,, pls be gentle with me bsekfskf thank you for reading!!!!okay BY E


End file.
